


Dark Choco the wingman

by Qubametre



Series: Cloverice short trilogy [2]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Darkwhip is only mentioned guys, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tags May Change, WHIPPED AND CLOVER ARE ONLY MENTIONED, dark choco is unamused, did i already mention i cant do tags?, idk how to do mentioned tags pls help, licorice is gay and dumb, this is about cloverice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qubametre/pseuds/Qubametre
Summary: After encountering Clover Cookie, Licorice starts feeling strange and happy for no reason, so he asks Dark Choco Cookie for advice.
Relationships: Dark Choco Cookie/Whipped Cream Cookie (Cookie Run), Licorice Cookie/Clover Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Cloverice short trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205282
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Dark Choco the wingman

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea how to do tags huh ,_,  
> Apparently Licorice has no idea what a crush feels like so the concludes he's just sick... my poor "evil" son  
> Also yes, Darkwhip is mentioned here, you can ignore it if you want. Enjoy!  
> (just so you know I'm nervous posting this because the tags work is so confusing haha^^)

– And with that, I would like to conclude our meeting.

Pomegranate Cookie got up from her chair and sternly eyed her colleagues once more.

There were many cookies lured to Dark Enchantress’s side. Among them were hopeless warriors, mages, knights, children. Pomegranate Cookie even managed to corrupt Wind Archer Cookie for a short period of time. They all swore loyalty to their Master, but the only ones present on today’s meeting were Licorice Cookie, Poison Mushroom and Dark Choco (apart from Chess Choco Cookie – the twins excused themselves mid-conference and left without a word).

– Sigh… I wish you cookies would be more mindful while planning combat next time.

– Yeah, yeah, of course, whatever, we’re the best anyway. – Licorice Cookie didn’t even try to hide his arrogance. – Good luck with being a villain I guess.

Pomegranate was disappointed.

With that, everyone was free and stood up from their places to go.

– Hey! Hey, psst, loser! – Dark Choco Cookie, who was just going to leave, heard a voice behind his back. Licorice whispered something, and he even had to stand on his toes to reach the former knight’s ear.

– What do you want?

– Hold on a sec, I need to have a chat with you. In private.

– What an honor.

They walked for some time until they reached a deserted alley near the corrupted woods. It was already nighttime, so there was no one to eavesdrop.

– So. Now that we’re here. – Dark Choco was a little impatient. He never liked any of the evil plans Licorice came up with, as they were a combination of chaotic, annoying, and unsuccessful. – What did you want to share this time?

– This might be a stupid question, ugh, but *you* dumbass are the only one I can ask and not be made fun of. – Licorice fidgeted with his cape and was visibly nervous.

– Sigh. Go on.

– So um… I think I might be, uhh, sick? And it’s a strange kind of sick?

– It’s the mushrooms.

– Nonono, not THAT kind of sick, sheesh… My head starts spinning because of music! And I start smiling for no reason! Well, I mean I’m always smiling, but NOT THAT KIND OF SMILING!!

– …Huh?

Dark Choco was beyond confused. Was this another prank or has Licorice just gone mental? He doubted the mage wasn’t already crazy, though. It didn't seem like the shroomies could have such an effect, either.

– I still don’t understand what you mean. If this is another joke, then I’m leaving. – Dark Choco Cookie turned around, ready to go.

– NO NO YOU IDIOT WAIT! I’M SERIOUS!!!

– Fine. – He turned back around. – When does it appear? Like a place or…

– Well uhh umm… OH OH I KNOW!! Could I be cursed by another cookie’s magic spell? It always happens when I approach that cookie from the kingdom, you know, with the guitar, what was his name again uhh… – Licorice looked like he tried his best not to remember the mysterious cookie.

– That’s Clover Cookie. And you’re not sick, stupid, you’re in love.

…

– HUH- WHAT!!???

– Yeah. Totally in love. Can I go now?

– YOU JELLYHEAD, YOU’RE NOT EVEN GOING TO EXPLAIN???

– What’s there to explain. You like his music. You are nervous. You smile. Love, end of story.

Now that Dark Choco said it out loud, it was crystal clear. Everything fell into place: the desire to listen to Clover’s music, his smile, the feeling of happiness while being nearby… It was no longer a mystery. Licorice really was in love, and when he realized that, a blush spread across his cheeks.

– Whah uh, uh… No, wait. I can’t do that, I’m evil!

– Well. Too late.

– Ok but I what do I do?? I’m completely lost! – Licorice looked like a complete akward mess in comparison to the unamused Dark Choco.

– Why are you asking *me*? I’m not an expert either.

– Eh? Didn’t you dumbass have a crush on that swan dancer??

– I THOUGHT WE AGREED NOT TO TALK ABOUT THAT.

– Yeah yeah whatever huh…

Now both cookies were arguing emotionally. It seems like they were both embarrassed to admit their crushes, so it became a little aggressive.

– What did you do at least? Did you even say anything to Clover?

– Of course not! You smartass think I would just jump outta the woods huh?

– So you just stalked him.

– …Look who’s talking.

Their discussion was starting to become pointless, so both Dark Choco and Licorice Cookie agreed to part ways for now and pay attention to their own problems.

However, Licorice Cookie realized a few things. First, he realized that love was no longer a foreign concept or a feeling he couldn’t experience. It was real and it was nice. Second, he now had to choose between fully devoting himself to the dark or falling in love. And lastly, he finally understood what he had to do. Licorice decided: the next day, he would come up to Clover Cookie and talk to him! It shouldn't be that difficult to try and start a chat. Right?


End file.
